A common problem that is encountered in training neural networks for prediction, forecasting, pattern recognition, sensor validation and/or processing problems is that some of the training/testing patterns might be missing, corrupted, and/or incomplete. Prior systems merely discarded data with the result that some areas of the input space may not have been covered during training of the neural network. For example, if the network is utilized to learn the behavior of a chemical plant as a function of the historical sensor and control settings, these sensor readings are typically sampled electronically, entered by hand from gauge readings and/or entered by hand from laboratory results. It is a common occurrence that some or all of these readings may be missing at a given time. It is also common that the various values may be sampled on different time intervals. Additionally, any one value may be “bad” in the sense that after the value is entered, it may be determined by some method that a data item was, in fact, incorrect. Hence, if the data were plotted in a table, the result would be a partially filled-in table with intermittent missing data or “holes”, these being reminiscent of the holes in Swiss cheese. These “holes” correspond to “bad” or “missing” data. The “Swiss-cheese” data table described above occurs quite often in real-world problems.
Conventional neural network training and testing methods require complete patterns such that they are required to discard patterns with missing or bad data. The deletion of the bad data in this manner is an inefficient method for training a neural network. For example, suppose that a neural network has ten inputs and ten outputs, and also suppose that one of the inputs or outputs happens to be missing at the desired time for fifty percent or more of the training patterns. Conventional methods would discard these patterns, leading to training for those patterns during the training mode and no reliable predicted output during the run mode. This is inefficient, considering that for this case more than ninety percent of the information is still there for the patterns that conventional methods would discard. The predicted output corresponding to those certain areas will be somewhat ambiguous and erroneous. In some situations, there may be as much as a 50% reduction in the overall data after screening bad or missing data. Additionally, experimental results have shown that neural network testing performance generally increases with more training data, such that throwing away bad or incomplete data decreases the overall performance of the neural network.
If a neural network is trained on a smaller amount of data, this decreases the overall confidence that one has in the predicted output. To date, no technique exists for predicting the integrity of the training operation of the network “on the fly” during the run mode. For each input data pattern in the input space, the neural network has a training integrity. If, for example, a large number of good data points existed during the training, a high confidence level would exist when the input data occurred in that region. However, if there were a region of the input space that was sparsely populated with good data, e.g., a large amount of bad data had been thrown out from there, the confidence level in the predicted output of a network would be very low. Although some prior techniques may exist for actually checking the actual training of the network, these techniques do not operate in a real-time run mode.